Living among the stars
by LAIsobel
Summary: Little story about being in love and living among the stars... Mostly about Jack & Sam, Daniel & Janet. Written just for fun and because I'm a hopeless romantic! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and rating? Just to be sure you know... nothing explicit in here...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wanted to write something just for fun… just for the good feeling of writing and making you smile… And you know that I like stories that could have actually happened on the show. Well at least the first part here could have… there will be second and third part (those were not part of the original plan… but you know me and what happens….) and those are not so realistic… but I've been feeling very romantic and you know me… sooo… yeah. I'm curious about what you're gonna think. Oh and I still have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I've got a headache with the size of Texas now... so i apologize in advance for all the mistakes... I'd be very grateful if you could just tell me when you find some. I will correct them of course. Thanks people :o) I think you all can understand :o)

**Spoilers:** None I think… If you know who is Samantha and who is Jack and that they like each other… ehm. Maybe something will appear – let's say till season 4.

**Timeline:** Doesn't matter. All that matters is that Jack and Sam are friends. That's all… I'm leaving the possibility of thinking more of the story and the situation to you…. And you can place wherever you want – probably season 4 or later on… We have Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Samantha and George here in this story… as well as Janet. Or at least I plan to write it that way... we'll see.

* * *

**LIVING AMONG THE STARS by ISOBEL  
**

Daniel was with Janet in the infirmary. SG-1 just got back from a mission to P6K-798. The planet was amazingly calm. The most interesting thing was the night sky there. Three moons and lots of stars to see… Even after all those years Daniel wasn't used to seeing wonders like that.

Janet did her regular check-up after mission off-world. He seemed to be fine. Jack has already been cleared and Teal'c as well. He was the last one. Actually, recently he has always been the last one...

Sam wasn't on this mission. She had a small accident last week. So she was stuck here. And that was not that pleasant, yeah. Daniel didn't have time to stop by her lab to say hi yet.

"So, how is Sam?"

"Well… bored. You know her, Daniel."

"Yeah. She has never liked being stuck here on the base. Even with her lab full of technology to study, she would always rather be out there…"

"Well, you can try to describe the planet to her… how boring it was and things like that… Might help."

"Cannot do that, sorry."

Janet gave him a puzzled look. He looked guilty because of something. But why?

"Daniel?"

"You know that I am a very bad liar."

"The planet was not boring?"

"Not at all… well nothing happened, but the sky there Janet, the sky was amazing. And you know how she gets when it is about stars and space..."

"Oh…"

"Jack was in seventh heaven out there…"

"He knows a lot about stars and the space, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does… But as we know him, he likes to pretend to be a bit stupid… dumb maybe."

"I know…"

She sat down next to him on the infirmary bed. She was usually looking forward to this. Having him here, with her, it was easy to talk to him… she couldn't just march into his office. But he could always come to the infirmary… to talk of course.

Janet knew that there's been something about Daniel… she had a thing for him, yeah. She was slowly, oh so slowly falling for him, head over heels. And she suspected that he has known for some time now. But there were only mixed signals from his side. Or maybe she didn't know how to read them... it has been too long for her.

"You know, he does that just because of Sam."

"Do you think so?"

"You should see him out there, Janet. He likes to listen to her explanations and stories. He's happy when he can make her feel special."

"He has it bad…"

"Yeah, we all know."

Janet smiled at him. This guy was really … cute.

"Janet… do you think she knows?"

"Yes, she knows. She's enjoying that little game as much as him."

They laughed together. Those two… were so lost.

Janet was thinking about asking Daniel something… but she was interrupted. He picked her hand and caressed her knuckles with his fingers. She winced a bit. She had bruises there.

"What happened?"

"I… "

"Yes?"

"I stumbled yesterday. I don't even know how it happened, I just fell outside the base while walking…"

"You okay?"

"Don't worry, just some bruises… and hurt ego."

He smiled at her.

He liked the doc. She was pretty, smart, kind, with wide open arms and big heart with lots of space for all her people. She was caring and funny… At first she was a friend. Then slowly she has become a bit more to him. Recently he often found himself outside the infirmary, walking there without a reason. He just wanted to see her and talk to her.

Sometimes he brought food along, sometimes coffee. And sometimes he just turned around and walked away, afraid of the consequences.

It wasn't fair. For all those years he used to envy Jack. Although he couldn't be with the woman he loved, he had somebody in his life. After losing Sha're he wasn't sure if he'd be able to love again. And then this amazing woman made her way into his heart. And he was afraid. And suddenly he realized that there was nothing to envy Jack. His best friend had very little chance of being with his love. They couldn't hold their hands, couldn't kiss, couldn't do anything… Those stupid rules were there for a reason, yeah, sure, but he doubted that while making them the army has been thinking about the possibility of projects like the Stargate Program has become.

He was covering for them, as well as Janet and Teal'c… and even Hammond. Sometimes they slipped a bit. Sometimes it was too much for them. While being hurt or unsure they shared looks and hugs and sometimes just silent sitting next to each other a bit closer than usually. They could communicate without words… they were forced to confess their feelings in order to survive… but they just couldn't act upon them.

Daniel was sure that there was not a single person on the base that would try to press charges against them in case something should happen. But he couldn't be sure. Sam was a General's daughter and Jack was her CO. There were people that would gladly use their honest and pure feelings against them.

Daniel suddenly realized how lucky he has been. There was not a single thing that could actually stop him from caring for Janet. He wasn't sure if it was love… but whatever it was, it was deep. And the only thing stopping him was fear. And maybe the fact the she was a close friend and he didn't want to screw this up.

She was sitting next to him, a bit nervous, with her bruised hand.

He looked at her and then suddenly couldn't help himself. He brought her hand closer to his face and kissed her knuckles gently. She shivered with that sudden contact.

He has been spending lots of time with her lately, yeah. But she didn't even dare to hope that he could… and here he was, talking to her, making her feel happy and content… and what more, he was kissing her bruised hand.

"Be careful…"

He wasn't sure if it was a whisper or not.

She touched his cheek with her other hand. He smiled at her. There was that warm feeling spreading through her veins.

"When's your debrief?"

"In an hour. Should be short because we didn't have any equipment for watching the stars… soo… nothing much to say."

"Okay…"

"Why?"

"Would you… want to have dinner with me, Daniel?"

And there it was. She said it. She asked him. It could have been just dinner between friends… or maybe more.

His heart skipped few beats before he could think again. He jumped from the bed and looked into her eyes again.

"I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Sure."

"Do you…. Want to go out or should we just order in and have a nice evening with Cassie?"

"She's staying at her friend's place tonight…"

She sounded so nervous! He just smiled at her. He nodded, leaned closer, kissed her forehead and then walked away.

She was sitting there on the bed for another ten minutes before she could even realize what has just happened. She couldn't believe it. She was so scared… and yet this felt like the right thing to do… She felt dizzy though.

Daniel had to sit down in his office. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't breathe. He was going out with Janet Fraiser. He was nervous. He was… afraid. It has been ages since … oh. He took some deep breaths. He had to take put together the rest of his report and then go to the meeting.

Jack was sitting in the briefing room for an hour. Fraiser has cleared him to go. Well, that was a surprise. Nothing happened on that planet so… yeah.

He was bored out there. He could always enjoy watching the night sky. But where was the point of watching when they didn't have any telescope with them… and besides Carter had to stay on Earth. That was just not fair. She would love it out there. He could see it clearly. They would be talking and she would start explaining things and he would play dumb to let her talk and smile at him and then he would say something smart and surprise her…

Well, she didn't get the chance to come along. And it was his fault. He was supposed to secure her properly… but something went wrong and she fell down and hit her head… when she woke up in the infirmary she smiled at him.

"It was not your fault, so stop looking at me like that."

"Carter come on…"

"No just listen. I was supposed to check it, okay? It was not the first time I went climbing… I didn't check it, I slipped, I fell. I'm alive. Stop worrying."

"Yeah… but still I was the one that failed. I'm sorry… Carter."

"All right, Sir. We make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah… you stop with the apologizing and with that guilty face of yours. And I will stop telling you that it was not your fault."

"Doesn't seem fair to me, Sam."

"All right. We can add something. You can do me a favor, maybe?"

"Sure. What would that be?"¨

"I don't know yet… can I save it for later?"

He grinned at her. That was promising…

"Sure, Carter."

She smiled at him. Yeah, those sentences with double meanings have always been something to use on him. She liked that grin.

She was a bit pissed though. Because of this accident she couldn't come to P6K-798. At first it looked okay but then they got back. And she heard two airmen talking about the amazing night sky the SG-1 has seen out there. That hurt.

They would have their debriefing soon. Then maybe she would be able to talk them into having dinner or something. She missed them. It was strange… at first they were all trying to get away from each other as much as possible. But during the time things… changed. And now after just a few days without them, she could honestly say that she has missed them.

She had to go and see Janet. She should clear her for active duty today.

When she arrived to the infirmary she has seen something rather strange. Janet was sitting there, staring into nowhere and smiling. She has never seen her like that.

She approached her and sat down onto the bed next to her.

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about, hm?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Yeah, sure."

"Not convincing, huh?"

"Sorry, Janet. Wanna share the secret?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on…"

Janet just smiled at her and then stood up and walked away. She got her kit to examine her. Sam was curious but Janet seemed to be somehow lost in thoughts.

"Something's going on… I have never seen you like this."

"Sam…"

She sat down next to her again. She was her best friend. She deserved to know… but… was there even something to tell? Sam realized that her friend was just… confused a bit. Something about the situation didn't seem right. But she was smiling so broadly, eyes full of hope.

"Okay… don't tell me now."

"I will tell you, later… all right?"

"Sure, Jan. Whenever you want to…"

"Thanks."

"Just one thing. Is this about someone rather than something?"

And Janet blushed.

"I knew it! You have a date!"

And Janet blushed even more.

"All right, I won't ask any questions. But I want all the details later… You're going out, that's amazing."

"I know… It's been so long."

"After all those years there's finally someone. I'm happy for you."

"I'm not sure about what's gonna happen… I don't know what to do. I mean…"

"Don't worry. It will be fine. And if not, just gently remind him that you have some very good friends in the military…"

She was teasing her. But it worked. Part of the tension left Janet's shoulders. She smiled at her. Sam knew about her sad love-life. It was even worse than hers. It was one of the things that have brought them to being so good friends. They could understand each other completely.

"Do you know him? Or is it just…. "

She didn't know how to express herself. Ouch.

"He's a friend…"

"And that is good or bad?"

"Both…"

"Janet…"

"It's good because he knows me and I already know he cares… but it's bad because if it goes wrong… it's gonna be very hard and painful."

"Is he a good friend?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry. If it works out, it's gonna be great. Amazing even… And if it doesn't, you know each other well and that means you should be able to make the friendship work again…"

"You really think so?"

"I think you worry too much."

"I don't wanna lose him."

"Janet… is he worth the risk? I mean… is he worth all the risks?"

Janet smiled at her with tears glistering in her eyes.

"Yeah... I think ... He is."

And Sam could only hug her. It was obvious that Janet cared for this man. She was just surprised that she hasn't noticed anything before.

"I'm sorry, Jan. I should have noticed before…"

"It's okay, really."

"I was so… "

"Hey, it's okay, really. I know what you have to deal with. And I wasn't actually ready to share this… besides there's nothing to share. Yet..."

"I hope it will work out, really."

"Me too."

And they understood completely. It was not just about Janet and her mystery date. It was also about Sam and her CO.

Janet knew about her feeling for O'Neill. She was there when they were forced to confess. She has never said a thing about it though. She was helpful though. Sometimes when something was wrong she just pretended to be deaf and blind… she let them be together in the infirmary, she allowed them to be close when they needed the most.

Sam was just hoping that one day Janet would find herself a good guy. She envied her actually. She would give anything … and everything for the possibility of one date with the man she loved. But there was not a chance. They had just some stolen moments and silent promises of better future for them.

The checkup was okay. She was cleared for active duty. And curious about Janet's date. She actually managed to keep it from her. There was a man, a very close friend and she has fallen for him obviously. Who was he?

She was really curious. Well, she would get to know soon anyway.

She walked into her lab. It was late and she just wanted to finish few things there before heading home.

She opened the door and immediately noticed something on her table. It wasn't there before. And it didn't look like something to be examined. It was actually a present.

She opened the box and found a sheet of paper and a very strange large ball.

She took it from the box and placed it on the table. Then there was the list.

"_Missed you out there. It's no fun watching the stars without you. It was still pretty cool. So till the next time you can practice your techno-speeches. Just put the ball on the mark and press the button on the bottom. Oh and Carter? Better close the door."_

It was from O'Neill. She knew his handwriting. The letter really surprised her. He admitted something personal. Well, that was new. He has missed her out there. And he had a present for her. It was actually cute.

She closed the door and put the ball on the mark that has been made on her table. It was a picture of small smiling star. She had to smile. It was really sweet. She turned the thing on.

And she lost her breath for a moment.

It was amazing!

The ball was projecting small dots all over her lab. It looked like a night sky. She was near to tears.

This tough big guy obviously still had a soft spot for her. He knew how much she has always liked being with him out there, watching the night sky.

She sat down in the corner of her lab. She had the whole night sky to watch…

After the accident on Edora she had some troubles with the night sky. She was afraid of it. It was a constant reminder of what happened there... of how close she came to losing him forever.

They were on a mission not so long after that. And it was her turn to have the watch. And she was sitting there, not quite trusting herself. O'Neill woke up and found her there. She looked scared. And of course, he had to ask.

"I'm okay, Sir."

"Yeah, sure, I can see that, Carter. Come on, tell me… what's wrong…?"

"Sir…"

"Look I know those months were pretty hard on you. And we didn't have many chances to talk since then… so… if there's something you wanna tell me, then do it. Sam, just do it."

She looked at him. And he regretted his decision. She was angry and confused and it looked like she would cry soon.

"I am afraid you know? Every damn time I look up at the stars. And pissed as well."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Yeah, good. Can you be even less specific?"

He was pushing her. He knew. He just needed her to cross the damn line and be honest with him.

"I thought you died. I couldn't accept it though. And all because of the night sky… The damned night sky..."

She wasn't ready to confess to anything else. She wasn't ready to talk about the time back then. And truth to be told, neither was he.

He looked into her eyes and saw the pain there. And he hated himself for doing that to her. It wasn't all his fault… but it didn't stop him from blaming himself. He wanted to talk to her and explain, to make her understand, to know everything about her and her time back then... but he couldn't ask. Not yet.

"Come with me, Carter."

"What?"

He just took her hand and made her walk with him. They were near by the camp but not as close as before.

"I know I'm asking a lot… but do you trust me, Sam?"

And she nodded. She didn't trust her voice. But... she trusted her CO.

He sat down and made her do the same. And suddenly they were lying on the ground. He pointed out to the sky and started to talk… He was making up stories about the stars and constellations. He was just enjoying the view. And then she tried to explain some things about stars to him. And he kept smiling at her. She suspected that he has already known those things… but she couldn't care less. It was just the two of them and the beautiful night sky. She wasn't afraid of it anymore. That fear was a ridiculous thing anyway... she felt so stupid.

He wanted to show her the beauty of it. And he made it... she believed him.

They knew that there would be some explaining and talking later, about Edora, about stars and about fears. But not now.

It was getting cold after few hours. They were sitting together, he was holding her close, trying to persuade her to get some sleep. But she wanted to watch the sunrise.

"Why?"

"It means there's a new day, Sir."

"Yeah…so… why?"

She looked at him. And she didn't get it.

"I don't like the sunrise."

"Why?"

"Stealing my questions, Carter?"

And she laughed. He dared to caress her cheek for a second or two.

"It means we have to go… it means… I have to… let you go…"

The rest was left unsaid. She understood. She dared to hug him back then. They couldn't talk and they couldn't do anything else. But there was the silent understanding. And again that silent promise... And then she walked back to the camp.

And now, in her lab, she was smiling while looking at those dots on her walls. She felt special again... because of him... again.

It has become something precious to them. They couldn't share anything during the day… but while being out there, watching the night sky together… they could at least pretend that they were like any other normal couple. With some differences, of course. They were not a couple, they were not normal, they were not on Earth… but all they had were those short moments before dawn and after the sunset…

And because she couldn't share them with him this time he has brought the skies to her lab. Which woman wouldn't feel special?

In the morning O'Neill came in early. He had a report to finish.

When he opened his locker he had to smile. There was a post-it note inside.

"_Thank you"_

There was nothing more. But this was… more than enough. The only question he could think of was 'how the hell did she manage to break into my locker and why I didn't notice?'. But it was Carter, so... better not to ask.

He peeled the note away only to find a sheet of paper among his things.

"_Tuesday evening, next week. Get the telescope ready, I've been practicing the speech. As ordered. I'll be there at eight. Oh and Sir? I won't tell you how I managed to break into you locker. Keep wondering what else I can do..."_

And he had to smile. The morning looked even better now!

He was so happy. Then he noticed Daniel walking in. He was early as well. He looked relaxed and strangely… happy. Well Daniel always looked kind of happy but this time it was different.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Hey…"

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

And he sounded really … like he was … high on something!

"Yeah, it is."

And the Jack realized one thing. He sounded equally as happy. Jack was a bit surprised. Daniel didn't mention anything about going out or something… and he didn't even mention anything about some new projects…. Hmm, strange things happen. But that look on his face? That was the look he had while being with his wife... it was the look Jack knew and haven't seen in ages.

"Hey Danny, she's amazing, isn't she?"

"She is, oh yeah, she is."

And then he looked at him. There was shock visible in their eyes. They were not talking about the same woman. So much they knew. But they were both in it head over heels… and it felt pretty good.

"Breakfast?"

"Yep."

They walked away together, smiling. Life could be a bitch sometimes... but then... sometimes... life could be beautiful.

Sam entered the infirmary early in the morning. She was curious about Janet and her date. And yet she couldn't stop thinking about the stars... all those lovely stars.

Janet was sitting in her office, writing something. She looked relaxed and happy.

"Hi, good morning."

"Hey, Sam… come on in."

"I've got breakfast."

She had some rolls and jam on a tray, along with coffee. She sat down and made herself comfortable.

Janet noticed how she looked. Like... being really cheerful.

"Had a nice evening?"

"Actually… yes. Could have been better... but... I'm working on that."

And it must have been something special because she forgot to ask about the date.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Things will be just fine, you know? Everything…. will be just fine."

"Yeah, it will."

And she smiled at her friend. They both looked content. They were having breakfast together, chatting about Cassandra and about small things. Both knowing about the love spreading through their veins.

This was a very nice morning. And it didn't matter that they've been having secrets. They couldn't care less… with hope in their hearts and with joy in their eyes, there was nothing more to ask for in that moment. Maybe later, yeah... but now? Life seemed to be enjoyable once again.

Yeah, what a beautiful night sky could do to people… amazing, huh?

* * *

**A/N:** All right. I wasn't planning this :oD I wanted to write only about Jack and his present and about Sam saying thank you. But you know me… my stories are never as I planned them. God! :oD

So there will be two more chapters… You don't have to read them, this story can stand on its own. But I have them in my head so I will write them down. Both relating to this one.

And it's my first attempt to write about something between Daniel and Janet… so I guess there will be two couples to fantasize about … hehe… what do you think? I think I will have Samantha and Jack as the main one here in this story and just fill the gaps with Daniel and Janet. They were not even supposed to be there :oD

But there will probably be a story only about Daniel and Janet – I already have some ideas... I think they would be good together. I really wanted them to end up together... They would make a perfect couple... gentle and caring and ... oh my... :o) I'm not saying that Vala was bad or anything and they had chemistry with Daniel... but in those series Daniel was resembling Jack more and more and yeah, that development made sense... but still - I liked the old Daniel better. The cute clumsy, gentle, kind, funny guy with glasses, worst timing ever, with his jokes... and that Daniel would make good couple with Janet. And there was the chemistry, don't try to tell me otherwise :o)) Hehe... :o))

And there will also be a story about Edora. I have that episode in my head and cannot get it out. We'll see. Actually… there's a lot in my head just waiting to be written… wish I had the time to do so... :o( And there's also the promised sequel I know I know… I've been busy, sorry people. I will try to do my best to write a bit more if you are still interested in reading... Funny stories, sad stories, cute stories... you know me :o))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here is the promised second chapter… hope you're gonna like it. And I know that lots of stories are just that they get chance and end up together and everything's okay… but I think it would be pretty difficult for them – getting out of their routine. It would take lots of adjusting and learning, cooperating and patience to be able to have a real relationship. And mainly because they would both be afraid… of losing everything. I'm just warning you because it would probably reflect into this story… and maybe to other ones as well.

I know that some parts might seem a bit OOC but hey – I'm trying to do my best ;o)

I had a busy day but kinda good one :o) I was hoping for more writing and less working… but that doesn't matter… and I needed a break from the computer then… so I'm updating now… And because I'm kind of tired... I just checked the story twice for mistakes... so I apologize in advance for all of those that remained there...

So enjoy the second chapter about living among the stars… hehe :o))

* * *

**LIVING AMONG THE STARS**

The morning was quite beautiful on Tuesday. Nobody would have guessed. It was not warm too much but anyway, it was a beautiful day.

Samantha was in her lab early, she had some things to finish. As usually these days. And besides Janet promised to stop by and drag her out for lunch. It's been a week since her mystery date and they still haven't talked about it. And… Sam needed an advice.

It was Tuesday after all. She would be going over to her CO's place tonight to watch the sky with him. She really was up to some girl talk. It was time to cross the line and openly talk to her friend about her so far non-existent love life… She refused to think about it as about an affair or something. Nothing has ever happened… well, yeah, nothing. Nobody had to lie for them. And they managed to make it through the years.

But truth to be told? She was afraid of this evening. It was a big step. It would mean just the two of them and … the sky… and the stars… and she simply didn't want to think about the possibilities and possible consequences.

Besides they were about to leave for a mission tomorrow in the afternoon. It was the best and the worst timing for a possible first date. But it would remind them of their work and their careers and friends and duties. And in case things would go smoothly, they'd be given the chance to see how it would work afterwards.

She saw him about three times during the last week. And it looked … normal. Like nothing has happened at all. Well technically it was true, sure, but… she felt like something has happened. He brought the night sky into her lab to make her happy. Then there was this promise of … tonight.

Janet had two patients in the infirmary. Surprisingly none of them was from SG-1. Oh and it wasn't Siler, which was new as well. How did that guy manage to always end up there? She had no idea. Bad luck she guessed.

She had some time before picking up Sam for lunch. They would most probably eat here in the infirmary. They needed to talk… and they didn't want to be disturbed. Well Janet was planning on telling Sam the truth. She needed her to know, she needed her support. Or so she guessed.

The whole week has passed since the first date. Daniel was coming over to the infirmary about twice a day, asking about so-called important things, always having a reason and always smiling at her, bringing something small. Janet didn't know what got into him… but she didn't care. He looked happy. And one part of her was screaming in joy that it was all because of her. And yeah, maybe he was acting like a teenager… but she was in no better shape. Usually she had to suppress some really girly giggles and blushing.

Cassandra guessed that something has been going on. Janet didn't tell her anything but her not-so-little-anymore girl knew something was up. And she would figure it out soon. She was a smart kid. Well with the kind of family she had, who would be surprised. Having Jack, Daniel and Sam as mentors, spending time with them and other people from the SGC, being tolerated almost everywhere on the base and having the CO of the whole base wrapped around her finger, that had to count. Janet was just hoping that in case things would turn serious between her and Daniel, Cass would understand.

Janet knew that she wouldn't be able to choose between Daniel and Cass.

Jack and Daniel were in Daniel's office, grinning, laughing and pretending to be busy. They knew something was going on but they were guys. And guys wouldn't talk about it.

Daniel had the advantage of knowing. It was obvious that Jack's crush on Sam was no longer just a crush. Daniel knew about the love growing between them. On the other hand Jack didn't have a single clue about Daniel's woman. And he knew better than to ask questions.

Besides they were planning on having a team night in a week and that meant Daniel would get drunk after having two beers and while being drunk, Daniel has always been a bit too much talkative. So Jack would get to know about the mystery woman that has captured his best friend's attention this much.

Jack was almost sure that this woman was from the base and that it was somebody from the infirmary. The rumor mill was working excellently. Daniel was in the infirmary way too often, at least twice a day. So it was either a nurse… or Janet. His guess was Janet. But on the other hand, the new nurse, Helen, looked a lot like Sha're. So… he wasn't sure. But he would place his bet on Janet. And just by the way, it would be amazing 'cause they both deserved some happiness.

They all had the last day before another mission. Last week was peaceful. This one would be the exact opposite. Eight teams were supposed to go off-world, including SG-1. They were all getting ready. Three teams left already. And so far no bad news… well, that could mean anything. No news have become both bad and good news around here. It was better to hear about the team sooner than… later or… never.

Janet picked the lunch for her and Sam and brought it over to her lab. It would be safer to talk there. She didn't forget to take the jello and the chocolate cake for her. It was with almonds! She loved it.

They sat down and… remained silent.

They were both so nervous that it was almost ridiculous.

"Okay, I will break the silence."

"Huh?"

"I think I'm dating … somebody from the base."

She chickened out… she couldn't believe it. Sam looked puzzled. She knew that! But who was that guy? Was he that important that Janet … was afraid of it? Huh?

"I figured that much… Janet if you don't wanna tell me, it's okay… although I would really like to know..."

"I need to tell you. I need to know something and you can help… it's just…"

"I'm having a date with my CO tonight."

"What? Wh…?"

Janet couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, she was just staring at Sam. Sam on the other hand was blushing and suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. It took a lot of courage to look back at her best friend.

"I thought it would help you to gain the courage… if you need it."

Janet smiled at her. And then they both began to laugh. Oh, such a tough soldiers they were… best friends, fighting aliens and … look at them.

"Okay… you first, Sam."

"All right… I think I'm having a date with … him. And I'm not sure about what to think…"

"As I know you already have been thinking too much."

"No!"

Janet just gave her THE look saying "cut the crap lady" and Sam had to chuckle again.

"Yes…"

"The problem is…?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Yeah… besides the obvious."

"I think I'm …. Falling for him, Janet. It's not just an attraction anymore. Not a crush, not a friendship… it's getting way past beyond that…"

"And that is bad?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my CO!"

"Okay… I know that this will sound… cruel, stupid maybe… feel free to correct me if I'm wrong… but here's the question. Will he be your CO forever?"

And Sam understood. Janet was thinking the same thing…

"No… See, that's… what I'm afraid of. What if it goes okay, what if we enjoy it, what if we become more… what are we going to do?"

"Okay, are we still talking about you? Because this sounds awfully alike what I was going to say!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, continue. I'm listening…"

Sam got the hint there but was too occupied by her own over-thinking mind. She would pay real attention to her friend later. For both of their sakes.

"I'm trying to say that I'm not sure about what to do. I don't want to screw up the program, our careers, our lives, our hearts… I care too much already and I don't want to lose him. I can't."

The admission was … just wow. Janet never saw that coming. She knew about their … feelings and admiration, she could practically feel the chemistry, almost see it every day, but hearing it like this… that was something new.

"Sam… if somebody can work things out when they cannot be worked out… it's you two."

"What will I do?"

"Tonight?"

"For a start…"

"Enjoy your time with him and talk to him about this. I think he'll have something to say as well. But please, Sam, please, don't let some stupid rules or expectations ruin it."

"I don't know if I can…"

She sounded so sad. How could she be so unsure of herself? Of him? Janet knew her well enough to know where to strike and where to just sit and listen or just sit and talk about the weather of P3-whatever.

"So you are giving up?"

She struck. She sounded firm. Yeah, she could do that… And she could easily see all those wheels in Sam's head stop abruptly and then start running again. Mission almost accomplished.

"What? No!"

"Really? Because that's exactly how this looks like to me… you are giving up. Sam, geeez, don't be afraid!"

"It's just so complicated."

"No, it's not. It's simple."

"Really?"

"Yeah… you know, tonight, just look at him. There's nothing more needed."

"Janet…?"

"Look at him. And I think… it's going to make him smile and say something silly… and then you'll see the love in his eyes and your head will be filled with images of him… and then… you'll realize you're smiling back at him, no words needed."

"I might be borrowing a line from you, but are we still talking about me?"

Janet looked at her and they both began to laugh again. They were not best friends just for nothing… they had this connection. Janet handed Sam the cup with jello and she reached for her cake.

"So you and Jack are having a date."

"I asked him out."

"Poor guy!"

"He wasn't complaining…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I left him a note!"

And the laughter came again. Yeah, it was nice to just sit and talk… and eat.

Sam looked at Janet. She was smiling into her cake, looking awfully happy and … in love. Then she just understood. Her friend was not just dating somebody… she was in love! She was practically glowing…

"You know… despite what you have said earlier… I'd really like to know who can make you smile like this… Do I know him?"

And Janet understood the need of sharing. Some things would always remain a secret… but some of them were supposed to be shared with friends. Or with particular best one.

"Yes… you do."

"Do I know him well?"

"Yes… very well from what I know."

"Military?"

"Oh… no."

"Okay…. So… civilian?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Sorry…."

"All right all right… so let me think…."

And Sam understood the reluctance on Janet's side. She smiled at her. She knew who was that guy and she just couldn't believe it. But it was wonderful! She was so excited… But… Maybe there was a time for some teasing.

"You know, dating Teal'c might not be the best idea but if he makes you happy…"

Janet looked shocked and slapped her friend's arm. They were both laughing again. The previous tension was gone completely.

"You're spending awfully much time with your CO, you know that, Sam?

"Not enough if you ask me…."

Then she realized what she just said and she looked so sweetly embarrassed. But before Janet could say anything juicy about her little slip, Sam looked at her, this time a bit more seriously, with those kind eyes.

"So it's Daniel, isn't it?"

Janet blushed. She felt like being fifteen again. On the other hand Sam was excited.

"I don't know what to say! That's…"

"Strange?"

"What? No! It's amazing… I… Janet how long?"

"How long what?"

"Everything!"

And she smiled at her. It felt good to share the knowledge and … feelings. God knew she needed her friend's support through this. And besides nobody could understand her better.

"I don't know when it all started. I just knew one day that… something's been different. He's been spending so much time with me and then with Cassie and… I was glad you know? I felt … nice. It was wonderful having him around. And then, week ago, he noticed the bruises on my hand… and kissed it better, so tenderly…"

"Oh that so sounds like Daniel…"

"I couldn't breathe! I couldn't talk and I was just…"

"Overwhelmed…"

"Yeah… you can say that. Then I realized what I wanted and then I actually stopped thinking at all because I found the courage to ask him out and he said yes."

"You asked him out? Wow… poor guy."

And they shared the meaningful look. They were so much alike… as well as Jack and Daniel concerning some issues. They were giving them such a hard time sometimes. Well, it was working both ways… but those poor guys had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Or maybe they knew just … exactly.

"The evening was beautiful, we were talking and laughing and dancing and walking and he was holding my hand whenever he could."

"Huh… Junior High again…"

"Stop it!"

"Sorry…"

"He kissed me on the cheek you know? He was so afraid… well, I was no better. And since then he's been coming to the infirmary a lot. Always with some stupid reason… and with a small present."

"Oh he has bad for you..."

"Sam did you notice that before? I mean… you guys spend lots of time together… I'm not trying to… I know you're friends… but I don't mean to…"

She was rambling. She just didn't want to interfere…

"Hey relax, it's okay. Well… we all know you two have been pretty good friends. But from what I know, he's been acting… normal … till… last week!"

There it was… The simple realization of a sudden change in his behavior.

"You think…"

"I think you two are on exactly the same wave, Jan. Not knowing how much do you care till you have the chance to realize it and do something about it."

"Maybe…"

"So… no kiss yet? Nothing… proper to shift the universe?"

"No… I think he knows that I'm afraid… "

"I can't believe I'm actually asking this… but do you want him to… kiss you?"

"Like about every time he looks at me."

"You have it bad as well…"

"Look who's said that."

"Point taken."

And then the alarm went off. Sam would have to go. She was being called to the Gate.

"Sam… thanks."

"This little girl talk helped, huh?"

"Yep…"

"But it never happened."

"I agree."

And they smiled again. This day would be pretty good… both having some new ideas and points of view, they could see it all a bit more clearly.

Sam would try to stop thinking and Janet would start with acting like a woman in love.

Sam couldn't believe it but there actually was a major problem with the Gate. It went crazy. Dialing symbols and then not dialing out. She couldn't figure it out. More than twelve people had to work on it, till the late night.

At first she wanted to call O'Neill. Well, she didn't have a chance. She felt so angry and sad. She had to lock all of her feelings inside and focus on the problem. Military had to come first…

This stupid malfunction was most probably caused by their manual dialing and she had to figure it out… and so she missed the date with her CO.

It was around midnight when the problem has been finally fixed.

She excused herself and walked down the corridors. She was sad and angry, she wanted to cry… and she wanted to laugh because of the irony of this whole situation. She wasn't supposed to have the date, or so it seemed. She was so sad. She was hoping that at least Janet and Daniel had a nice evening… Janet looked like she would try to talk to him, more or less.

Sam was happy for them. And … it would keep the rumor mill busy for some time so maybe she would be given the so much needed chance for figuring out her own situation. And it would be really nice to have something to tease them about. She thought of Cassandra. But the girl was probably okay with the situation. She has always had a soft spot for Daniel.

Well, Daniel was having a nice evening, that was for sure. He went to see Janet but she was already gone. He was disappointed but on the other hand… what was he thinking, huh? Why would she…?

He went home with Jack-like plan of getting a bit drunk and eating pizza and watching TV. He would deal with the headache and regrets tomorrow.

He was at home for about five minutes when his life changed. Somebody knocked at the door. He opened them and found Janet. She was wearing pretty dark red dress. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow…"

That was all he managed to say. She knew that thinking was forbidden. She had to act or she would just run away. Well it was not that hard because Daniel's shirt was open and it was so obvious that he's been working out and trying to stay in shape… well living among marines could do that to a man. Was she supposed to look into his eyes? She wasn't sure.

Janet couldn't remember the last time she felt so tempted and embarrassed and … feeling like a woman.

She walked past him into his living room. There she stood, nervous. Daniel closed the door and looked at her. How was it possible? How did it happen? When did he …? Oh he was lost. She looked so pretty. Would it be bad just to go … and kiss her?

"Sorry for interrupting, Daniel."

"It's okay, Janet… really. What can I do for you?"

"I have some questions to ask you… and a favor."

"Ooookay…."

"Do you like me?"

And he was quiet. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to think, not to mention form a coherent sentence. How could she ask that? Why would she?

"Daniel?"

She sounded so unsure, so scared. He woke up from his … state of mind. And all he needed was one look into her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Yes, I do… you know that."

She walked over to him and put her palms onto his chest. She looked into his eyes. And he smiled. And the way he smiled at her? It made her smile. It was happening to her… She could feel his heart beating faster. And Daniel? He had some real troubles with keeping his hands at his sides. He wasn't supposed to think like that… think about… with Janet… no.

"Do you want me?"

And then the silence came again. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to screw up! Was there even some sort of a right answer to that?

"Daniel… please…"

The tone of her voice made it impossible for him to stay quiet. And still. He dared to put his hands onto her waist and bring her a bit closer.

"I do. I … want you. And I know I'm not supposed to and I know we're friends and everything but I cannot help it, Janet. The way you look at me, the way you smile, the way you talk, all those small things about you… I…"

"Shh… you're rambling."

"Yes, I have the tendency to do that while being nervous."

"Don't be…"

"Nervous?"

"Yes… don't be nervous… now comes the favor."

"Okay… what is it?"

"Kiss me, Daniel. Not like my friend, not like before… just…"

"Janet…"

He knew that the first real kiss would be the end of all running away, of trying to hide, of trying to… suppress everything and … it would be the end of pretending. He would be … doomed.

"I'm standing here… not actually knowing what to do… because it's been so damn long… since… And you have me here and… if you want, just… kiss me, Daniel. Or… if you don't want to… tell me to go."

"I will never tell you to go, Janet."

He dared to touch her face then. And she took a deep breath. He so wanted to kiss her. But she was… afraid and nervous. And so was he. They both needed some time. So he hugged her. He held her close, he felt her. She was there, in his arms… and this time she would stay there… she wouldn't be going anywhere…

After some time he made her look up at him, into his eyes.

"I actually am going to kiss you…"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Look at me, Adel…"

"How…?"

"How do I know your middle name?"

"Yes…"

"I have my sources…"

And she smiled at him. He was impossible. He was spending more than enough time with Jack obviously. But she didn't really care.

"Nobody calls me Adel."

"Do you know what does it mean?"

"No… it actually really has a meaning?"

"It means noble and honorable…. So it fits if you ask me."

And she giggled. He was… something different.

"And nobody calls you that… so I might save that… for special occasions."

He whispered that, voice a bit huskier than usually, having troubles with staying focused.

And then before warning, his lips touched hers. They were both holding back. A lot.

When she looked at him then, she wanted to slap him and run. But she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. And she understood… She wasn't the only one scared.

She leaned closer again and took the lead of the next kiss. She wasn't holding back now. And he understood it. They were doing this. They both felt the same. They were up for this… they would… try.

It started slow, yeah, but the rate changed pretty quickly. And like about ten times… from passion to love and tenderness, from urgency to gentle nibbling, from exploring to savoring.

When they had to take a breath again, he hugged her and smiled at her. He was not wearing his shirt anymore and he was not actually sure how that happened. But she didn't seem to mind that little fact. Well, her hair looked … different. And those swollen lips… oh he was so doomed.

"Okay… This was… "

"I know, Jan, I know..."

"Did the Earth move?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure… we'll ask Sam later."

And she giggled again. They spent the next hour together on his couch. Then Cass came over, which was Janet's idea and … it worked out pretty well. They had a good time. And Cass, being the smart kid and spending way too much with Jack and Sam, figured it out like after about five minutes of being there. She looked happy.

Sam was feeling sad while entering her lab.

It was dark there. She didn't care. She would just sit down and fall asleep. And tomorrow in the morning she would face her CO and the big question in his eyes and all the guilt and regrets…

Then somebody closed the door behind her and encircled her waist with his arm. She inhaled sharply in shock. She was too tired to fight, too tired to even try it. Then she recognized the scent that started to envelop her. And she relaxed immediately.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh it's okay."

And she tried to move closer. He got the hint. He held her in his arms, with her back firmly resting against his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair, caressing the skin on her stomach, nuzzling her neck. And she let him.

She needed him, needed the contact. She needed to feel him. And he knew that… he was trying to give her all the comfort possible.

She felt so tired and he could see it. He guided them into the corner of her lab.

Sam was surprised. She didn't think he would do that, she didn't think he would be there and she didn't think this little gesture would make her cry. But it did.

There was a blanket on the floor, with two small pillows, there were mugs and some thermoses, some cookies and in then she noticed the rest. It was a small telescope cut out from paper sitting right next to her personal night sky on her table.

O'Neill turned it on and she smiled. She turned around to face him. She wanted to tell him so many things… but she didn't find the courage to do so.

"I heard about the malfunction… so… "

"You moved the date from your place to my lab…"

"I don't know… is this a date?"

"Lame excuse for one, I know… but I wanted…"

He caressed her cheek.

"Hey don't worry, Carter. It's more like a rehearsal for the real date."

And she smiled at him weekly. She wanted to hug him. And he could sense it in her. She looked so exhausted.

He hugged her and felt her relax then. She let him comfort her even more.

He guided them to the blanket and made her sit down. She wasn't complaining. She didn't have the strength to do so.

He sat down next to her and offered her a mug of steaming liquid. Nice herbal scent filled the air.

"Herbal tea, you know? Helps you to calm down and fall asleep nicely."

"I don't want to sleep, Sir."

"Oh you will want to…"

"Really?"

She didn't know if this was a serious conversation or just him teasing her. She was confused.

"So let me see… you would be lying here, on this heated blanket, surrounded by and exclusive night sky…."

"Alone…"

"Well I was about to say in arms of your amazing CO that managed to turn off the cameras here… but if you want to be alone…"

"No!"

She didn't mean to sound so desperate but … it happened.

She leaned even closer to him and he hugged her. She was so exhausted, it was so obvious.

This time when being offered, she took her tea and made herself comfortable. She was there, leaning against the wall, well, against the pillows on the wall, watching the night sky in her lab. She felt … nice.

After some time she put her head onto his shoulder. And it scared him at first. He was so not used to this… but everything in him was screaming to take the chance and make her happy. He just didn't want to.. lose her. She was so important… but having her close, just for those few hours… that wouldn't hurt, hm, would it?

He moved a bit and managed to get into much more comfortable position. She was laying in his arms, her head on his chest. And he kept on playing with her hair or touching lightly her arm. And she wasn't complaining. What more, she looked like she liked that actually.

It was so easy to pretend that they were just two people having a nice night together, no army, no obligations, no duties, no regulations.

Sam knew it was bad but… she felt so secure and loved in his arms. Just feeling his body heat under her own hands, hearing his heart beating, noticing the rises and falls of his chest… it was just so simple and yet so perfect.

She knew she would fall asleep soon. And she didn't mind actually. But she had to talk to him first.

"Sir?"

"Any chance for you to stop calling me that?"

"Force of habit…"

"All right, we'll work on that later…"

And she giggled. And he smiled. It was really good to feel her giggle against his side. It made him feel alive.

"What's up, huh?"

"What was it with the herbal tea?"

"Oh… something my mom showed me when I was a kid. I never really listened to her… but then some things just… come in handy. Why?"

"I don't know… just thinking…"

"What else is new?"

And she slapped him playfully.

"Stop it… I mean it."

"I know… okay so what's about the thinking?"

"Do you consider us friends?"

"Sure I do, Carter. Very good friends at least. Why?"

"There are things we know about each other and then there are those… we don't. Like that you would know which herbs to blend to make me sleep calmly and relax after a hard day."

"I got to know you pretty well, Carter, don't you think?"

"I know… I know. But still."

"Still what?"

"What we have as friends, colleagues, team-mates… it's unique. But we are all keeping some distance no matter what. We know each other, we speak without words, we know all those really important things… and yet we don't each other as well as normal friends do. And I care about what we have…. But also about those usual aspects. And… "

"Hey… its' okay…"

He didn't quite know what to say. He just held her and let her think and talk.

"I'm afraid, Jack. I'm afraid."

"Of losing what we have?"

"Yes… and of never knowing the rest."

"Come on… we have the chance to get to know each other as much as we want to…"

"Still… there's the losing part."

Her voice was broken, she sounded scared and hurt. Partially it was because of that exhaustion, yeah, he knew. But still. This all was pretty hard on her. And it was fault. What was he thinking? Letting his feelings interfere like this?

But on the other hand she was here… in his arms… with the huge need of his presence.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

"You think it's not worth the risk…"

And it was him who sounded broken-hearted.

She changed her position. She had to look into his eyes. She had to see him.

"It is worth every possible risk, okay? I'm in… I don't know what's going on and …. Hell I just don't know, but I'm in. If you want me to."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

He looked so happy suddenly. And scared. And she was sure that the same feelings were reflecting in her eyes as well. She so wanted to kiss him… but she couldn't. And shouldn't.

He saw her lick her lips. He almost lost it then… just one kiss…

"But I also think that we should take it really slowly, okay?"

And she broke the spell. Fortunately.

"No rush?"

"We know each other well... but as I said before… there are many things we know nothing about. And then there's your past... and my past... and our nightmares and fears, there's so much to discover and learn..."

"I know..."

"I just... think that if we take it slowly, we can work it out. And it also gives us a chance to stop it before getting hurt badly."

"Hm..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Your hm… You sound so …. Disappointed or whatever."

"You think you're gonna discover something that would ... not be pleasing, huh?"

"I think you're gonna discover that."

"Come on, Carter!"

"No, listen to me! I'm not about to run away from this. I care, okay? But there are other things at stake and I don't wanna risk them... everything from Earth through SGC to our friends.

And they were silent then. It was too much for them both to take in and process. Yes, they wanted each other, they cared, they wanted to give themselves a try… and yet it seemed impossible to do so. They were both military brats… and besides too afraid and independent… and living alone for a very long time.

O'Neill took her hand in his. And she sighed. Hopefully this would mean a new start… not an end.

"So... step by step, slowly... huh?"

"Yes. I want to make this right, I want this to work out. But let's face it, Sir. Nothing around us is easy and simple. And we still have to work together and we still can't cross the line of regs. We have to find a way how to make this work ... and... "

"And?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. She knew that her voice was full of emotions.

"And I want to believe that one day we won't be needed and we won't be in the same chain of command and ... we would get the chance..."

"To be together."

And she nodded. She had tears on her cheeks. This revelation was … big.

"Samantha…"

"Yes?"

"I might be out of line here so feel free to kick my sorry ass later… but if I don't kiss you right now I will never forgive myself."

"Huh?"

Was he really asking her about a permission?

"I know that it will cause troubles and we'll end up wounded and longing and it would suck pretty much… but …"

"It's okay…"

"Is it?"

"It is…"

And she leaned in and closed the small gap between them.

They lost track of time, they lost the ability of thinking or forming coherent thoughts. They lost themselves in that one simple kiss.

They kept it modest … but full of promises and apologizing. It was filled with deep feelings of affection as well as with regrets.

Sam found herself crying afterwards. She needed more… she wanted more… although she was not even supposed to be there. Well technically, he shouldn't be there.

Jack couldn't believe it. It happened. And it will be torturing him every night, oh yeah, he knew. And every time he would look at her face, at her lips…

She yawned. And he knew better than to say something stupidly funny.

He just laid back down and she settled into his arms. He kissed her head and told her to get some sleep. He kept on holding her close and sharing heat and space with her.

"Nothing better than being with you among the stars… even when it's in my lab."

"I like it too, Carter."

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being here… for coming here… for everything I guess."

And then she fell asleep, smiling and holding him. He could only smile. He fell asleep as well. They had just few hours left before they would have to go… before anyone would be able to find them… so they wanted to enjoy those hours. And in their universe it meant simple sharing of one blanket and a private night sky.

* * *

**A/N**: I wasn't planning on that kiss… but I felt like writing something utterly cute and happy-like so… I let them share the kiss. Hope you liked it… You asked for some real happy-endings after all... I know – maybe a bit too much of talking… Well, the last chapter should be up soon… no promises – but we will see.

Oh and I just made up Janet's middle name. For example here in Czech we usually don't have them at all. But I like it. People knowing your first name... and the middle one being sort of a secret just for those you love and those that care about you deeply... Besides there's been enough stories about Carter calling Jack "Jonathan" and so on... so this chapter was a bit more about friendships and fears... and also about hope and finding something amazing... okay - enough... :oD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm glad you liked the second part of the story… here's the promised third one – the final one. And you know by the progress of the story – it's gonna be really sweet and cute and romantic and you know… fairy-tale-ish :o) Or at least I plan to do so... And I know they usually don't get the happy endings on the show, but this is fanfic and we can all dream a bit, right? And besides, they deserved their happy ending, right? :o)

I have some ideas for other stories, and yeah, I know, the promised sequel. But if you have something on your mind – an idea for me perhaps – don't hesitate to tell me :o)) Might be pretty nice cooperation then :o)

* * *

**LIVING AMONG THE STARS**

Wednesday came way too quickly. They all had to be on the base. More teams were leaving, they needed they last check-ups, gearing up and there was the whole let's-go-of-world drill. And that usually meant getting up early, being stuck there and doing all those things. Oh and praying that nothing bad would happen before the actual departure.

Daniel woke up. He didn't recognize his surroundings at first. Then he felt something warm against his side. He dared to look down. And he saw Janet there, lying next to him, having his arm oh so nicely possessively around his stomach. At first he panicked. Then he realized that they were lying on the couch, with feet on the table. He couldn't quite remember falling asleep.

He was there, having a very nice evening with Janet. They kissed. OH! They kissed! The realization warmed his heart. It felt too damn good. Then Cassie came and was happy for them, making fun of them and teasing them. She sounded like Jack. Yeah, he remembered that. They were watching movie together then.

Oh he remembered that. He was in the middle of the couch, having Cass next to him on one side and Janet on the other. It felt so natural, so normal. He wanted to jump and scream yupee about thousand times that evening. He was surprised by Cassie's reaction a bit though. She liked him, yeah. But there was a big step between that and accepting him as her mom's … boyfriend? Partner? Lover? She looked genuinely happy. She cared. She was a good kid, yeah.

But then it was morning… so he must have fallen asleep. He looked around again. And he saw Cassie standing there, in her pajamas, smiling. Then he noticed the camera in her hands. Oh-oh… She smiled at him though, walked over, kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Cass."

"Well because you've been occupying the couch, I took your bed for the night, hope you don't mind."

"Sure, it's okay."

And he smiled at her. He could smell fresh coffee.

"Yeah, I knew it would be needed. You can be grumpy without your morning cup of coffee."

He looked a bit offended but there was a certain amount of amusement in her voice. He had to get up and get ready but he didn't want to disturb Janet.

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

And she walked away, smiling. Those two looked really cute. Cass knew that only Sam has been told about this. Hopefully Daniel would tell Jack soon. Otherwise she would have to be really careful around him and that … was hard to achieve. He always had a way how to get information from her. But this was something Daniel should tell him personally. But Jack was not stupid so maybe… he already knew.

Daniel wanted to get up but the only way was to wake up Janet. He tried to move away but she didn't actually let him.

So he settled back and kissed her lightly into her hair. Well the reaction was not what he was hoping for… but it was maybe even better. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and she smiled oh so lovely. He leaned closer and gave her a proper kiss. That woke her up. But it also had different effect on her. She deepened that kiss and they soon got lost in it.

They got interrupted by a cry of pain and "damn!". Cassie must have kicked something or drop something or so… but it reminded them of her presence.

Janet blushed suddenly. She was lying on Daniel on his couch, seriously making out with him, while her daughter has been there. What got into her? Daniel touched her cheek to make her look into his eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

And all worries were suddenly gone.

"Hey… good morning."

And she kissed him once more, gently, on his lips.

"We should get up… we have to be on the base in less than two hours."

They sat up and Janet still looked a bit embarrassed. She refused to look at Daniel again. When Cassie walked in the room, Janet just smiled at her and walked away to take a shower.

"Did something happen, Danny?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

She gave him so called Teal'c's eyebrow and he had to smile.

"It probably just … you know… the fact that we have actually fallen asleep here…"

"You two really are acting like a couple of teenagers."

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

Both the irony and the amusement were there. Who would have guessed?

"I gotta go, school starts soon. My friend's mom will pick me up in ten."

"Sure. Have a nice day, Cass."

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry. Just a simple recon mission. We should be monitoring something about their sky… leaving this afternoon and going back in 24 hours. So…"

"Well, yeah. But I know you guys… so just be careful okay? I don't want to see mum worried or hurt."

"I promise to be careful."

"Good."

She hugged him, kissed his cheek and left the apartment. She was growing up so fast…

Daniel knew that he should try to talk to Janet. But he wasn't sure about what… She walked from the bathroom then, wearing just one of his shirts, her hair still wet. She clearly wasn't ready.

He met her in the hallways, wanted to stop her and try to find out where the problem was. She just put her palms against his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"About what?"

"Ehm…"

"Janet you gotta help me with this a bit you know? I'm a bit lost…"

"I shouldn't have just… you know… in the morning…"

"You are apologizing for … what happened on my couch?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand…"

"Because it was reckless and stupid and…"

"Hey hey, slow down… Janet, don't apologize for anything like that, ever again, okay?"

"But…"

"Look… we're adults, right? And entering a whole new level in our relationship. And … it can be overwhelming a bit, I know that, okay? I feel it too. Waking up with you in my arms… that was something. And so what? We kissed in the morning… nothing to worry about, just something couples do, you know…"

"Come on Daniel… it wasn't a kiss. I … jumped you."

"Another way to put it…"

They were both smiling and yet looking so unsure. Daniel took her head into his hands and kissed her forehead. And she sighed. She leaned closer to him and kissed his chest.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to do the same thing…"

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I don't mind."

"You should."

"Why?"

"We have to be careful… it cannot get out of our hands."

"I agree. We have to stay professional on the base. But this is my home… so it doesn't count."

"You think we will be able to separate that?"

"Yeah, with a bit of training…"

And he kissed her again, properly this time. It left them breathless, aroused and tempted.

"We have to slow down you know?"

"I know… I know."

"Okay… I have to be in the infirmary and you have a check-up to attend and then you're leaving… we should go."

The rest of the morning was okay. They managed to leave for the base and not even embarrass themselves. Janet had her car there so they had to go separately. After entering the elevator, Janet kissed him lightly on his lips. They were on the base, rules changed.

Daniel went into his lab to finish preparations. He was surprised to find Jack sitting there. What the hell was he doing there?

Well Jack and Sam had a morning together as well. Jack woke up by the sound of the set alarm. It was six o'clock. It was early but they had a lab to clean. And they had to be back in their quarters before the rest of personnel would get there. They didn't need to support the grapevine…

Sam was sleeping peacefully. And Jack had the same task as Daniel did. He kissed Sam's hair and she woke up within a second. Her training kicked in almost immediately.

"Hey, shh, it's okay…"

And she relaxed. She was in her lab, with her CO… and her own night sky. She should be beyond worried and yet she felt... content, calm and ... happy.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning."

They shared a smile, last hug and a brief morning kiss. They didn't know who made the move first. It just felt so natural, so … normal. They didn't even realize what has happened in the first moment. Sam then froze on the spot and turned around abruptly to take a look at O'Neill. He looked equally shocked and… sorry.

"Okay, Carter… that was…"

"I know."

"We…"

"I know.

"But we can't."

"I know."

"But we will, one day…"

"I hope so."

They smiled and packed the stuff from her lab. The tension was gone, the shock was gone, and everything was just… gone. And they were equally pleasantly surprised that the morning wasn't awkward or so. It was … just a normal morning on the base.

Before leaving the lab, they both stopped. Suddenly it all felt too much.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we can do this?"

"Yeah, I do, Carter, I do."

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure…"

"Can you hold me just for a moment? I just…"

"… need to be sure. I get it."

And he hugged her. She buried her head in his chest. This was like saying goodbye. It was … just crazy. But it helped them. They both realized that this was simply worth it. It was … it just was.

"We okay, Carter?"

"Yeah… we are."

They both kept repeating "don't think about kissing" during those minutes. They had to … make it without the simple contact, they had to, there was no other choice for them. O'Neill nodded at her and then left the lab.

Sam was hoping that maybe in months… few years… it would be normal for her to be waking up in his arms and sharing good morning kisses with him. She needed to keep her hope. And that was something she knew how to do…

Jack put away all those things, took a shower and then walked into Daniel's lab. He would need his help. He had a nice plan in his head… but it would need some convincing and maybe … blackmailing… well… man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…

Sam took a shower and got dressed. There was no point in going to sleep now. She had lots of things to take care of and then there would be the meeting and check-up with Janet before leaving for the mission.

She wanted some time with Janet… she wanted to ask her about yesterday. She was being curious, yeah. Did Janet took her advice and did something about the situation with Daniel?

Daniel was surprised by Jack's presence.

"Jack…"

"Hey, Danny…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing… really. Just wanted to drop by and say good morning…"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay okay… the mission today?"

"Yes?"

"You know the plan?"

"I've read the file… small planet, amazing sky."

"True."

"And…?"

"I might need your help with … something."

"All right… what's going on?"

Jack was acting weird, Daniel knew. And he could just guess why.

"Jack why don't you just spill it, hm?"

"I will need some time alone with Carter. But nothing to make you or Teal'c lie in your reports."

Daniel kept staring at him. Well… he didn't see that coming.

"Jack…"

"Look… I'll explain everything and you'll understand. I just need to know I can count on you."

"Friend's request?"

"Yes… best friend's request."

Jack looked like a small kid asking about his Christmas presents. Daniel knew that this must have been really difficult for him. Well, he would help and see what would happen. He knew Jack and he knew Sam. They wouldn't do anything against the regulations while being off-world. They would never jeopardize the mission or their friends. And they would never do anything to make them lie in their reports. Yes, sometimes small things were missing and sometimes the real story has been … edited a bit, but they all have been doing that freely. Nobody has never asked for those changes. It was just something friends do for each other.

Before Jack could leave, Sam came.

"Hi, Daniel… Sir."

"Hey Sam."

She smiled at them.

"I've got news. Our briefing was moved to 3. We're leaving a bit earlier."

"Okay."

"Sure, Carter."

"I was thinking… lunch?"

"Sure why not. Around two?"

"Great."

She nodded at Jack, he smiled at her and then she left.

Daniel noticed few things. First – Sam smiled at him. And it was not just... a normal smile between friends. This one was... it was the 'I-know-it-haha' smile. Janet has already told her… he was in troubles. But Sam knew how to keep a secret so maybe it would be okay. Second – she smiled at Jack and … it looked like every other day and yet… it seemed to be different. Ehm...?

Oh – this mission would be really interesting.

"Jack, how do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"How can you work with her? Share tent with her? Talk to her just like that? Keep smiling at her, teasing her, joking around her? Sometimes giving her a hug? Knowing how to comfort her?"

"You realize you're not making much sense, right?"

"Uaaargh."

Daniel was frustrated. What has gotten into him? He was so okay just few minutes ago... before Sam came and ... he had to realize that he's been naive.

"Okay… try to explain again…"

"How can you keep working with somebody you like that much and not being able to … actually be with … the person?"

"Daniel…"

Jack was suddenly very serious. This was not a conversation he was planning on having with his friend. It was actually very dangerous conversation… it would cause pain and worries and they didn't need that.

"I just don't know how you do that… because it seems like… I can't."

Okay, that was a surprise…

"Daniel what are you actually talking about? You're seeing someone from the base?"

"Sort of…"

"Oh come on!"

And there it was, the friendly banter, the bickering… those little frustrated sighs.

"Okay… yes, I'm seeing someone from the base. And I don't get it you know? How do you manage to survive it? I mean… we agreed on being all professional here on the base or so… but acting like… a real couple in private. And no matter what I've told her I don't think I can manage…"

"Look it's... a bit different. You two can be dating. It's good that you're trying to keep your distance here, trust me, that's good. You're adults so… being intimate in private is okay. You just have to … I don't know, you have to get past the first stage of constant smiling and touching and you know… being teenagers again."

"So easy to say… "

"Not at all."

"Sorry…"

"Look… I know this is going to sound… cruel maybe but… take it this way. You can be together, you can have your private life outside the base and nobody's going to put you into the jail for that. And if you kiss her when you see her or something and please don't tell me about it... it's still okay.

"True… that has to count for something."

And he understood. They both did.

Jack knew that the moment was becoming a bit too much serious. He needed to lift the mood up a bit. So some friendly teasing was just the right thing to do…

"Can't keep your hands away from our lovely doc?"

The shock on Daniel's face was priceless.

"I'm not surprised, she's really beautiful and … amazing."

Daniel looked so surprised and embarrassed. It was so funny! Jack couldn't stop himself.

"Well yeah, it took you some time... and after just being together for a week… no surprise you have some troubles…"

"How do you…?"

"Oh come on! Your visits in the infirmary? The constant stupid grin on your face?"

"But…"

"I'm not that stupid, Danny…"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Don't have to."

"Jack…"

There was a warning in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm the last one to gossip or anything…"

"True…"

"Anybody else knows?"

"Well I suppose Sam does… oh and Cassandra."

"And I am the last one to be told? That hurts…"

"Come on!"

And they were both laughing… the tension was gone. Only two friends remained in his lab. The situation was funny. Few years earlier these two could hardly work together during their first mission. Then Daniel saved Jack… and Jack saved Daniel… and they've become friends… and then, during those years… they've become best friends and … although to different from each other, there were similarities.

"Hey Daniel…"

"Yeah?"

"I hope this works out for you two… oh and don't screw it up… And try not to hurt her okay?."

"Trust me, I know…"

"Good."

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend and ask her not to hurt me?"

"Naaah…"

And after few second of grinning they were both chuckling. Yeah, big tough guys they were…

Jack walked away. He had his own check-up in an hour and then the lunch … oh with Carter… and the briefing… and the mission. He had some more planning to do.

Sam knew that it would be hard on her. But she would manage.

Janet was busy with something so she couldn't do her check-up. Their girl talk would have to wait. Sam was cleared to go…

The same thing applied on Jack. One of the nurses did his check-up and cleared him to go off world.

Teal'c's check-up was done by Janet. And it was all okay. He was also cleared to go. He met Sam and they went for their lunch. Others would join them soon.

Daniel waited for Janet. He had to … try.

She was surprised to see him there.

And it was really hard to be so close to him and everything… but they both had those firm looks of determination on their faces. They would make it work. They would manage… and this first check-up was supposed to prove so. They were acting… like usually. No big surprises, no secret touches. Just few unusual smiles and… Janet was blushing for a moment… Other than that everything went fine.

And because the infirmary was empty, Daniel leaned closer and gave her a gentle, modest kiss on her lips. She smiled at him. And that was it. Silent agreement, silent goodbye.

Daniel joined others at lunch. He stopped to pick up Jack on his way.

The lunch was … nice. No teasing, just joking around and laughing, talking about the mission and about the latest gossips that were running through the grapevine.

Even the briefing was okay. This mission was supposed to be simple.

"Okay, here's the plan. We need to set up the camp for one night. The planet is small and uninhabited. We're coming through with MALP carrying a telescope. We have to make it work and leave it there for approx. two weeks. We're supposed to be back in 24 hours."

They nodded at Jack. This was … just too simple. They were all hoping that nothing bad would happen. They knew their luck.

"Questions?"

There were none.

"Okay, SG-1. Gear up and be ready in 30 minutes."

They all walked away to gear up and make everything ready. The MALP was carrying some boxes and bags but it all looked okay. The whole needed equipment should be there. And it was nice because they didn't have to carry that much in their backpacks.

On the other side of the Gate everything looked peaceful.

"Okay, Carter, Teal'c, take a look around. Make sure we're alone… We'll find the location for our little telescope.."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

"Yes, Sir."

And they walked away to take a look around. Jack took out a map and they took the MALP along to find their place. While being there, he had a chance to talk to Daniel.

"Okay… we'll set up this beauty here."

"Sure."

Carter and Teal'c came back later.

"Everything's clear, Sir."

"Okay… Daniel take Teal'c and find some place to set up the camp… the nightfall should be here pretty soon."

"And it's gonna be cold."

Sam just added to the discussion. She would help O'Neill with the telescope.

Daniel knew something that others didn't. When they found a perfect place where to stay, he stopped.

"I think this is it."

"Are you sure, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes… close to the gate and to the telescope… but not too close."

"We do not wish to be close?"

"Actually… no, we don't."

"May I know the reason?"

"Well… Jack asked me for some time alone with Sam. They need to talk or whatever. So we'd just be here and make the fire and everything."

"I understand."

"You mind?"

"Of course not, Daniel Jackson. They certainly need some time alone."

And they shared a smile.

"We have to join them in three hours. Or they would come...you know..."

"I see."

"Jack didn't want us to lie in the report or anything like that… so…"

"I understand. He is a honorable man."

"Yeah, I agree."

And Daniel smiled again. Teal'c got to know them pretty well during those last years. He was a good friend. They worked their magic and set up the camp for the night.

Sam realized that being alone with Jack could be … dangerous. But they had to work this out. They had to make it through the mission. They had to know they could.

"Sir what's in this bag?"

"Oh… well… surprise."

"Sir?"

"Why don't you go and secure the perimeter around the telescope? Just in case some animal decides to come and visit?"

"Yes, Sir."

And she left to set some traps and sensors. Jack was being strange… But she couldn't blame him. After those last days and especially after last night… they both needed some time to really process things and accept them. They were not used to this. Besides she was afraid that one day she would cross the line and destroy everything. Maybe the admission about their feelings was a bad idea. It would be almost impossible to go on with the pretending and … so on. She felt frustrated a bit. But on the other hand… she could figure out everything. She wouldn't run away from this… she just had to try harder…

O'Neill had this simple idea in his head. He wanted to share the real night sky with her. He had to show her and prove himself that they would be able to work together and … stay sane. It would be harder from now on, after … yesterday… but he really wanted this. He wanted to have this woman in his life and he was willing to do practically anything to achieve that.

When Sam came back, it was already getting dark. She approached O'Neill. He was looking at the sky with the telescope. Oh yeah, he liked that.

She saw something else and that stole her breath away. There was a blanket on the ground, with coffee and cookies.

"Sir?"

"Hey Carter, come on, take a look. It's amazing."

She walked over, put her things to the ground and took a look. And it was amazing. It looked like the Perseides… although this was much closer and oh … so beautiful.

"The telescope is recording everything. It can actually capture the sky quite widely. And with those two small additional ones we should be able to get a complete image of the night sky here."

"And the point?"

"Well, if our intel is right, we should be able to find our Sun out there… it should be visible from here."

"Cool."

She smiled at him. He could be such a kid sometimes.

She looked back at the blanket. And he understood. Time to explain.

"Come here and sit down with me…"

"Sir?"

"Please?"

"Daniel or Teal'c could…"

"Nope… we have few more hours."

"You…?"

"Asked Daniel for a friendly favor."

"And we can say that we've been working with the telescope … so no lies in the reports."

"My point exactly."

"Nice…"

She sat down next to him, reluctantly. He offered her some coffee but she didn't want any.

"Well doesn't matter… I've got cookies and marshmallows for later… "

"Team night on another planet?"

"Sort of…"

And there it was again, that boyish grin, that wicked look, those eyes.

"Don't take me wrong, I like this… but… what's going on?"

"Well… there's no chance for us to experience this back home… not yet anyway. I just… thought… that maybe… we could…. Come on Carter don't make me ramble like that!"

He was nervous and this was not his field of expertise.

And she was still so damn quiet. She leaned closer, and then lied down. Well, almost. She dared to put her head onto his chest, snuggle really close, while looking up at the perfect night sky. Her back was resting against him. At first he was shocked but … on the other hand… this was pretty good in their situation. He had her in his arms, sitting, almost lying in between his legs, resting against his chest… could he ask for more? He took one of her hands in his and put the other one around her.

Back on Earth they would look like any other couple watching the stars. But here… it was like they were living among the stars, being so close to them and so close to each other.

"We're going to make it, right?"

"You worried, Carter?"

"A bit… my … feelings have already clouded my judgment few times… and so have yours, we both know that. And now I'm just not sure about my own reactions in the field."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"You're not afraid?"

"I was afraid. So many times I wanted to tell you about … how I cared and I wasn't allowed to. I didn't want to die… or see you die… without letting you know."

"I know exactly what do you mean by that..."

"So…"

"Nothing actually changed, hm? We're gonna act the same… but at least now we know…"

"We know."

"Jack I really do care… I actually think that I…"

"No, shh."

He stopped her abruptly. She looked hurt for a moment.

"Save that for the time when I can actually kiss you and say that back."

"Okay."

He kissed her hair. They kept watching the sky, calm and content. There was this huge understanding between them. They could have done that... they could have kissed, maybe even more. But it wouldn't be right.

"Another rehearsal for the real date?"

"I don't know Carter…"

"Why?"

"Well we're back in the beginning… because I'm gonna be the gentleman on our first real date you know?"

"Sir?"

"Just try it with me…"

"Okay…"

"So I would pick you up and bring some flowers. You would look gorgeous and I would be just staring at you…Well... I do that a lot anyway."

She giggled.

"Yeah, you would be giggling, I'm sure of that. Always trying to kill me…"

"Sorry…"

"Naah, that's okay. Kind of like it… but … don't you dare to take advantage of that."

She smiled at him and snuggled even closer.

"And then?"

"Then?"

"You would pick me up and then what?"

"Oh… I would take you out… some dinner maybe. And dancing... something cheesy like a movie... And I would plan something amazing for you… something special."

"Like what?"

"You want me to spoil the surprise?"

"I'm not sure… What is the correct answer here?"

He could actually feel her smile radiating from her face. Oh he was so ... screwed. So lost... Spoiled for other women.

"Okay… but you will have to pretend you're surprise when the day comes."

"I promise."

"Hmm… I would probably take you to the planetarium… or maybe ask you to take a ride with me to those small lakes outside Springs, with those cute water cascades and that small waterfall."

She wanted to kiss him. Badly. This was… perfect.

"I would go with you… anywhere. Well… everywhere."

"And then I would take you home and I would be nervous all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I would want to kiss you good night."

"Nothing to be nervous about."

"No?"

"No… I would invite you in…"

"And I would say no…"

"Because?"

"Because no matter when or where, I don't want to rush anything. I don't want you to have any regrets..."

"On our first date… promise me you WILL kiss me goodnight."

"Sam…"

"And that if I ask you to come in, you WILL come in. It doesn't mean rushing things…"

"No?"

"No… it means I want to be with you as much as I can."

"Okay…"

"So… how would our first date end?"

"Don't even try to make me think about that… that's just evil. Especially when you are this close and all pretty and warm and…"

His light teasing tone, his sarcasm and suddenly, she was laughing at him. And she felt sorry for him. The situation could be considered as… dangerous… a bit uncomfortable… amusing even. And her smile made him smile and so they were sitting there, grinning like a pair of love-sick teenagers, comfortable enough to forget everything else. It was just them and all those stars around.

"We have to go soon…"

"I know…"

"Call me childish, Sir… but I don't want to."

"Me neither… but we have to."

She turned around to face him. She needed to get this out of her chest now.

"This can never happen again."

"And it won't."

"Till it's safe for us."

"I agree…"

"And it's hard to say that… but… we have to act like we used to. People on the base are not stupid and they're certainly not blind…"

"I won't put you or your career into any danger, you know that, Carter."

"Same here, Sir."

"Huh?"

"If you want me to think about myself and my career, you have to try to do the same."

"Okay… I'll try."

Tears were glistering in her eyes. The moment was perfect and… gone. He brought her closer, hugged her tightly. They had just few minutes and they knew it. And it would be really hard on them. But they would make it work. As friends they would get to know each other, they would try and they would hope. There was nothing else left for them… and then the day would come and they would be allowed to be together. And they had no doubts about this decision. They would always want to be together.

"Come on, Carter. Let's go and tease Daniel about his new girlfriend."

"You know?"

"Yeah… and I'm still hurt that you haven't told me."

"Oh…"

And the teasing again… they would be okay.

"You know what girls do?"

"What?"

"They share things… and trust me, you guys don't wanna know what we're talking about."

"Do I have to know this?"

"Yes… because it will help you keep your mouth shut sometimes…"

"How?"

"Because there are certainly things you guys don't even want us to share… maybe as a punishment…"

She took the bag with food, stood up and with a smirk on her face walked towards the camp. He was sitting there on the ground, shocked and … happy. This woman was something different… And he would have to warn Daniel about this… because there certainly were things not suitable for sharing in between girls. Especially in their current situation.

Sam arrived to the camp and guys smiled at her. She thanked them and then assured them that this would not happen, ever again.

"That is very unfortunate…"

"Teal'c? What do you mean by that?"

"You and O'Neill had a disagreement of some sort?"

"Eh… no…."

"Then I do not understand."

At first she had no idea what this was all about. Then it hit her…

"Oh no Teal'c, nothing like that… I mean that… we… I… won't put you into this position ever again. Not on Earth, not out here, just… I won't…. Everything…. Everything is as is used to be guys, really. We… I … know what can and cannot be done and everything… Don't worry though, everything… is just okay. Really. We're good."

He was searching her eyes for the hidden truth. But all he could see was joy and something calming. She was being honest with him.

"Very well, then."

And she smiled at him. He was a good friend. Daniel was afraid that this would mean troubles for him but well, he would have to deal with them. Nothing new...

Jack came later.

"Telescope up and running, everything looks good."

"It's not that cold yet…"

"And that's why, Danny, we have this little snack with us."

"Oh my God, not MRE again… I was hoping I would survive on energy bars for the next day."

They were laughing. He was soooo right. But Jack was grinning like a kid in a candy store. He gave him marshmallows and some crackers, some cookies and he even managed to bring some coffee.

"Ooooh that's different."

And Sam was watching them with amusement. They were truly like kids. But … they were family. And she cared for them… She was so happy now. Things could have been a bit better, sure, but for now… it was all enough.

When she was a kid she was dreaming about travelling to the stars. And now, she was living among them. And not just among those fireballs up in the sky… she had her own all-star-team of boys. Her team… and there was nothing better than spending time with them out here… so yeah, she considered herself as happy woman.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that this chapter would be the easiest one to write … and it was definitely not! God what I got myself into? It was supposed to be just about a little surprise off world and the stars... ohoh...

Well I hope you are satisfied with the outcome because I'm really not sure if I like it or not… It was supposed to be nice and realistic and romantic and happy and in the end I'm afraid it's a bit OOC and besides not as good as it could be… sorry folks.

Well maybe there will be some reposting – what do you think? Let me know … because I am really not sure at all.


End file.
